When Louis Met Jessie (Revised)
by CookBoss88
Summary: There is no such thing as "Love at first sight". The story of how I met the girl I love will prove that. She constantly drives me nuts and other times she punches my shoulder just because she can. What I'm trying to say is: If you think that a girl is worth it, you'd take the time to truly get to know her. Hi my name is Louis. And this is the story of how I met Jessie.
1. Prologue

Life can be really strange... Though to me, that saying would probably be rendered invalid. Why? Well, consider this:

Hi there! My name is Louis! I'm a molehog. I'm at that age where everything about me is awkward. I have a best friend named Peaches, she's a mammoth. Weird right?

She lives with her parents, their mammoths too. Obviously! I live with them, along with other animals as well. Possums, Sloths and Sabertooth Tigers to be exact. And did I mention I live with them?

Strange part is, they all got along. Well, that much is an understatement; They're your not-so typical, dysfunctional, and a bit hysterical family. Or how they themselves call it: A herd.

Now, being the only molehog in this herd, you'd think It would get dull, right? Well, you're wrong.

You see, recently our home has been destroyed. But that's okay, we found a new one two weeks ago. It was an island that none of us knew existed.

It had this beautiful scenery that could only be described in one of those stories. It had been two weeks since we docked and we haven't even covered half of the island yet. And by 'we' I meant Peaches and I, along with Ethan and his friends.

Speaking of which, it was really funny. Before the disaster happened, the people that we're currently hanging around us now had treated us like garbage, and after that incident with those pirates, they're acting as if they had known us their whole lives.

It really didn't disturb me that much, I just found it strange.

Huh... There's that word again: Strange. You'd think I could get used to it by then.

But no. Apparently, I can't. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Wow... I've completely bored you haven't I? Well that's my fault. You didn't exactly came here for my life story, right? You came here for a different story. A story that everyone else seemed to want to know.

I don't exactly see the point if I told you the whole thing. It's just your standard cheesy story about a boy meeting a girl.

Or to be more accurate: A story about an awkward guy who meets a crazy, annoying and incredibly obnoxious girl, whom for some unfathomable divine reason, he falls in love with her.

You probably know by now that the awkward guy is me. Of course, who else could it be. And the crazy, annoying girl is the one I fell in love with.

Yeah, I know what your thinking: How could someone as emotionally repressed as me end up with someone like her?

Honestly, I don't know. You tell me. Up until now I don't have any idea. Maybe after I tell you how we met, you might get a good grasp on it.

How I met her is a more complex story. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but I knew as soon as she greeted me, I had a strong feeling, that she was going to drive me nuts.

Still want to know? Well, you should sit back, and get comfortable.

And to refresh everyone's memory: Hi my name is Louis. And this is the story of how I met Jessie.

**Okay. Short prologue. I'll be writing the first chapter immediately after I post this. Also, I'll be leaving the old version out for a while before I delete it. So you could still enjoy it before it's completely gone.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

There is no such thing as "Love at first sight". Love doesn't just happen within a day. That very day when I met Jessie is a proof of that. And to tell you all the truth, love was the last thing I felt.

You see, it all started that morning, and like any other morning I wake up, get some breakfast and meet up with Peaches. It was a vicious cycle that went on for two weeks since we set foot on this island.

And in that two weeks you'd think that we'd checked out all the places to explore, right? Well no, not exactly.

This was a huge island, and what began as a fun past time, it became a constant chore because we've barely even uncovered half of the island yet.

But of course, my adventurous best friend, wasn't giving up and she insisted on finding a cool place to hang out. And being the ever faithful friend that I am, wherever she goes I tag along.

And when I say 'Tag along' I meant holding on to her hair for dear life as she swung from tree to tree. Yep, she still does that.

I thanked whatever god that was listening when she came to a stop.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" she asked.

Fun? Huh... Never knew fearing for your life was considered fun nowadays.

"I don't think so" I answered as I felt my stomach turn and my vision adjust. Once everything stopped spinning, I looked around. I realised that we had stopped near a waterfall, it was way bigger than the one from the continent. And instead of it being frozen over, it was flowing. The water crashed down into a pool below.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know" Peaches seemed to be in awe, as well as I. The view was rather beautiful.

We stood there in silence for a while, staring at the waterfall and taking in the scene. You know I don't remember the last time Peaches and I had one of these moments, to just sit there and relax. Let the time flow by knowing that to us, time was in abundance.

The warmth of the sun, the sound of the water and subtle breeze that occasionally blew towards us was making me feel at peace. With everything.

"Yo! Peach!"

Sigh... So much for a little peace.

Peaches stood up as she heard it. "Ethan?"

Sure enough, we spotted him, along with Steffie and her friends. As they made their way towards us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, though what I actually wanted to know is how they found us, but decided not to. I just don't have that nerve yet.

"This place looks cool!" Was his reply. Like my question had just flew out of his other ear.

"We were just sitting here" Peaches said, beckoning them over "Come join us!"

Well, I know how this is gonna turn out. Quiet mode on. I just sat back on Peaches's head let her converse with Ethan. Soon after, the others joined in, not one of them even said hi to me, hmm... Should I use my invisibility powers for good or for evil?

Occasionally, I mutter something aloud just to see if they could hear me. And did they? Nope... So, what's a quiet wallflower to do at a situation like this?

"Peaches" nothing.

"Peaches?" still nothing.

I lightly stomped my foot on her head "Peaches"

"Yeah Louis?" finally!

"Can you please put me down?" I politely requested, I'm so typical.

"I'm just gonna go look around" Immediately, her trunk appeared in front of me. Once I was down, Peaches chirped out a "Okay have fun! And be careful"

I resisted the urge to reply a sarcastic "Yeah sure Mom!" but like I said before, I don't have that nerve yet.

I waved her off and she instantly went back to whatever kind of conversation she was having with Ethan and CO. I sighed quietly and got started on, well... Looking around. I scanned the area for anything interesting, all I saw were the never ending barrage of trees that surrounded us. I looked up and I spotted something on top of the falls. I had no idea what it was at the time, but the longer I stared at it the more I noticed that it was moving. I couldn't get a clear view of it due to the sun's glare. Maybe it was a person.

I got curious. I began looking for a way to get myself up there. I traced an imaginary line on a subtle elevated pathway that lead straight to the top, where the water was coming from. Seems as though that this was the only safe path I could use.

Before I walked on, I look back at the group of mammoths that were animatedly talking amongst themselves. I don't think they'll miss me.

The trek was much tiring than I had expected. It didn't look that hard of a climb, though maybe that's just the a point of perspective. Worst part was that I can't burrow underground and dig my way up there. It was too steep, it would be much worse if did that, because instead of digging into a straight tunnel, I'd be digging upwards, which was harder than it sounds.

Finally, I reached the top. A little out of breath but I made it!

I looked down the ledge, I spotted Peaches, still talking to Ethan. It wasn't high enough to make me dizzy but it was far enough that I can't even hear what their talking about.

I then remembered what I came up here for. The edge of the waterfall was just up ahead. And as I got there, I noticed someone standing near ledge. It was another molehog. A girl. She looked like she was about my age.

Hmm... Come to think of it, this would be the very first time, in long time, that I saw one of my own species. Ever since I left home and joined the herd. At that moment I never realized just how lonely I was. Sure, I love the herd, they're like my family now, but I was the only molehog there.

Another thing was, if I talked to this Stranger, it would be a little awkward for me. Yeah, I survived the apocalypse, fought pirates and saved my best friend from certain doom, but my social skills was sub par, to say the least.

But, despite that, I took my chances.

"Hi" I greeted.

She turned around "I saw you down there"

Okay, so far so good. I think. "My name's Louis" as any normal conversation I had, I expected her to say her name back. She flashed me a slight grin.

"Okay Louis, before I tell you my name, I have a couple of questions that I would like to ask you"

I have no idea where this was going, or would be worth it if I were to go along with it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Learned from past experiences. There are a lot of weirdos out there and therefore I couldn't just give out my name to some random stranger" she explained, also she beamed at me when she said the words 'Random Stranger'

That makes sense. "Yeah but I just told you MY name. And I don't know who you are, you say that I'm a complete stranger and yet you already have my name" I pointed out.

She looked as if she was contemplating about what I said. But I swear I could hear the cogs turning in her head. She wasn't contemplating anything, that's for sure.

"Hmm, you do have a point" she concluded as she slowly walked over to me. This bewildering smile tugging at her lips.

"I-I do?" I stammered.

"Yes. At this circumstance, I'm the random stranger, and that puts you in a very dangerous position"

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't know me. For all you know I could be a serial killer" her grin widened as she continued to slowly creep towards me, making me take a few steps back.

"Or a robber, you might slip and tell me where your burrow is by accident" then suddenly she just stops right there, her grin disappeared and was replaced by a curious and somewhat unnerved look.

"Or maybe, I'm not even physically here. I might be a lonely, restless spirit of a miserable girl that committed suicide. She jumped down the waterfall, knowing that she could die that way because she couldn't swim"

By then, I totally regretted coming up here. Regretted talking to this girl.

"You wanna know the worst possibility?"

I stayed silent, hoping that she'd take it as no. But apparently, silence to her was a big fat yes. She proceeded to creep over. I froze in place when she grabbed my wrist.

"Of course you do"

I made the last effort and shook my head furiously. She stopped merely inches away from my face; she smiled mischievously.

"The worst possibility..." she began. She moved her face close to my ear.

"Is that maybe, I'm just some girl who's messing with some poor gullible schmuck that approached her at the top of the waterfall"

I let that sink in for a moment. And as I continued to mull it over, a tiny giggle escaped her. Then it got louder, and it turned into a full laughter.

"W-what so funny?" I asked, though try to sound assertive I was still a bit shaken.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

I was starting to doubt that this girl has any amount of sanity whatsoever.

"What so funny about me?" Her answer was quiet blunt.

"Are you really that jumpy when it comes to these situations?" she wondered, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I don't know" I blurted "This is the first time I met someone as strange as you!" which was not true. I have a best friend who's part possum and I just fought a pirate and won. What do I know about being normal?

"This coming from a molehog who hangs out with mammoths" she retorted.

I held out a finger and argue back, only put it back down once I realized that have nothing to say. She had me there.

"What's your deal with them anyway?" she asked, peering below the cliff to where they are.

"They're my friends" Well... One of them.

"Uhuh... And why?"

"They're nice mammoths" Well... One of them.

"Don't you feel out of place when you're with them?" she asked

"No. I think... "

"You think?"

For a while, I didn't say anything. I mean, Peaches was there, so I didn't feel out of place. Did I?

I looked back down on the group below, chatting away like they had all the time in the world.

Come to think of it, I did. Despite my best friend being there, I felt out of place. Most of the time I didn't even know what they were talking about.

"You alright?" the girl in front of me suddenly asked.

I glanced back at her, sighed and tried to put on a smile.

"So" I started "About your name...?"

She scoffed lightheartedly before she held out her paw to me.

"Come with me first" she stated.

I was reluctant at first, I beamed at it as if it were a bomb, that if I touch it, it would blow up in my face.

"Come on" she urged as a smile tugged at her lips "This is for real"

She sounded sincere enough. So I slowly put my paw up and gently held hers in mine. It felt soft, delicate. I hadn't expected that. I then noticed that I my paw was shaking slightly, I mentally prayed that she wouldn't notice.

"Jessie" she said "My name's Jessie" That same smile ever so present.

"Er... Nice to meet you, Jessie" I replied.

Her smile widened all of a sudden, "Good! Now that we know each other's names, I have one more question to ask you"

I sighed in relief "Okay" I said.

It was just one more question, it could be worse.

"You can swim, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "Why?" I inquired.

To that, she scowled "It's a simple yes or no question, Louis"

And as the clueless one, I answered "Yes".

I was about to ask her about where this conversation was leading, well apparently, I didn't have to. Or rather, I didn't get to ask because from out of the blue, she ran towards the edge of the waterfall with my paw and the rest of me in tow.

Right then at that moment, my heart raced and my eyes involuntarily grew as I came to the realization of the true purpose of her question.

"Oh no!" I panicked, I couldn't stop her in time before-

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Wooooohoooooo!"

Splash! My screams got abruptly cut off as we hit the water. Legs first.

Instinctively, I scrambled to swim up to the surface. I took a gasp of air, my heart pounding away in my chest, loud enough that it rambled my ears.

Suddenly a pair of paws made their way on my shoulders. A carefree laugh reaching my waterlogged ears. It was Jessie!

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed.

"No it wasn't!" I yelled back. I pushed her paws away from my shoulders and made a quick swim to the banks.

"Hey!" I heard her call out "Come back!"

'Yeah! Come back, In your dreams you nut!' I wanted to say, but chose not to.

I made a straight bee line to the forest, from there I began digging, away from the falls. Away from her. Hoping that I would never come across her again. Little did I know that I was going to be seeing a lot more of her.

**Well, this definitely took some time. And I made some major changes in how they met. Please tell me if you much prefer the original meeting over this one. **

**And also, please leave a review, it will keep inspired to write more colorful chapters! :)**


End file.
